The Game of Love
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: With the final year just beginning, Michael decides to make the year slightly more interesting by issuing Max a challenge; Max must lose his virginity to Mariam before the school year is out. Max/Mariam, Kai/Mariam, Tala/Julia


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

The Game of Love

**Summary**

With the final year just beginning, Michael decides to make the year slightly more interesting by issuing Max a challenge; Max must lose his virginity to Mariam before the school year is out.

.

**Chapter One: Max Has a Sexy Dream**

_Mariam pushed his tux jacket off of his shoulders and then unbuttoned his white dress shirt underneath, revealing his toned torso. While he teased he neck, she scraped her nails down his back drawing blood, making her mark. He gasped and shoved her dress up so violently it almost ripped and took his fingers to the juncture between her thighs. Pushing her lace panties aside he thrust two fingers inside of her and she gasped his name. "Max..." It sounded so good coming from her lips..._

Wait.

What the hell?

Max rubbed his eyes, shaking his head like a wet dog. That was one freaky dream. A dream which felt pretty damn good might he add, but freaky. Not as freaky as his usual dreams though; last Monday he had one about unicorns, witches and creepy goblins. And cheese. Lots of cheese, but cheese was good. Like mustard. "Get a grip, Max," he scolded himself, as he picked himself out of bed.

He fell over immediately, tangled up in his bedsheets. Dammit. How embarrassing. Picking himself up from the ground, he turned his gaze to the bed. Now _that _was embarrassing. He felt his heart skip a beat, then he screamed. "It can't be... I did not... I would never..." he mumbled, eyeing the white stuff on his pretty turtle sheets. He felt dirty. Like he had bathed in mud. Had he really succumbed to the temptation of his stroking his little friend, 'Draciel' whilst having that sexy dream about Mariam? He had never lost control of himself like that before. Perhaps puberty was finally kicking in after all those long years?

"Max... I heard screaming... what the hell are you doing?" asked the intruder, holding open the door.

Max turned around, glaring at the broken lock. He really needed to get that fixed. "Michael?" Great, that was the last person he wanted snooping around in his room while that _stuff _was on his bed. He conveniently stood in front of that spot so Michael couldn't see. "What do you want?"

"Judy wants to know what you want for breakfast. It's our first day back of our final school year ever. She wants to make it special," Michael said.

"What are the options?"

"Bacon and eggs. Cereal. Weird animal-shaped cookies..." Michael started, listing them off one finger at a time.

Ooo, weird animal-shaped cookies, Max thought. He liked the sound of that. He hoped his mum bought the turtle ones. Turtles were cool. Just like himself. Totally awesome. "Turtles?" he asked hopefully.

Michael lifted a brow. "I don't know, Max. I don't care either. Just choose something so I can tell her before Judy decides for you."

"I will have the bacon and eggs with lots of cheese. And the cookies of course but only if they are of turtles," Max said sternly. "Could you please leave? I need to clean up my room."

Michael frowned. "You? Clean up your room? I thought your mother would do that."

Judy often did clean Max's room because she honestly didn't want Max hurting himself in the process. Max was accident prone you see. He had the amazing ability to injure himself with practically any object. Heck, he was the only person he knew who could get tangled up in bedsheets. "Yeah, well... there's a first for everything," Max lied. He hoped Michael couldn't see past his lie.

"What are you hiding?" Michael asked slowly.

Max froze. Damn his transparency! He needed to work on those lying skills. "Nothing?"

Michael entered the room. "What were you screaming about anyway? Not the Bogeyman, right?"

"Hey, the Bogeyman does exist!" Max argued. His mummy said so, and she was always his right. She was a science teacher after all. Science teachers were always right. That's why they were teachers. "It's not the Bogeyman; he only comes out at night." Sometimes, if he listened carefully, he swore he could hear shallow breathing.

A wide smirk broke out on Michael's face. Max didn't like that look. Had Michael come to a conclusion that Max was having a sexy dream about a hot girl? Michael was pretty smart for a jock. He needed to be otherwise the college would cancel his scholarship. "You had a sex dream, right?"

"Never."

"Yes, you did."

"No."

"Don't lie, Max. You're not very good at it."

Max cast his eyes downwards, twiddling his thumbs. Michael had caught him. He was incredibly wise when it came to these things anyway, being the local sexpert in town. Still, he wasn't going to give Michael the satisfaction of being right. "Do you want to hear a joke about cheese?" Max asked, with his best innocent face.

"Cheese?"

"Well, it's usually yellow and it comes in an odd shape. Really depends on the cheese of course. There are some really weird types out there, like blue mould cheese. It has veins, veins I tell you! It's like it's alive and breathing. But I think Swiss cheese is creepier. It has holes in it, but they're not called holes... they're called eyes. And if the cheese doesn't have eyes is known as being blind... isn't that weird, blind cheese?" he said.

Michael sighed. "I know what cheese is, Max."

"Don't act like you don't know what it is then, and I wouldn't have to explain it to you," Max lectured. "Do you want to hear the joke or not?" he added, growing impatient.

Michael rolled his eyes. "Sure."

"What do you call cheese that isn't yours?"

"I don't know... what do you call cheese that isn't yours?" Michael replied, tone laced with thick sarcasm.

Max frowned. "I don't think you understand how to play this game."

"Let me guess... nacho cheese?"

Max's jaw dropped. "How did you know?" He then stifled a giggle.

"You tell that joke every week, Max. It gets old, quick." He leaned against the far wall, then asked, "So... who was this mystery girl in your dream? Julia?"

Max shuddered. "No way, I hear she got an STD from Tala." Michael continued to stare at him, impatiently waiting for an answer. Max gave in. "Mariam, alright? It was Mariam."

Michael's eyes widened with surprise. "Mariam?" He choked back a fit of laughter. "Seriously, _Mariam?"_

"Yes, why, what's wrong with that?" When Michael didn't reply, Max came up with some conclusions himself. One. She was secretly lesbian. Two. She was actually a man. Three. She had one of those bellybuttons that sticks out. The latter seemed most likely. "She's not pregnant, is she?"

Sighing, Michael ran a hand through his messy hair. "No, she's not. She's just untouchable. She's part of Kai's group; you can't touch her."

Kai's group. The bastards of Springwood College. They strutted around the school, flaunting their astonishing good looks, and waving their dollars around. They were really horrible people. Kai was the leader of the group. He was the grandson of the extremely wealthy Voltaire Hiwatari, the mastermind of the world's greatest daycare business, Hiwatari Enterprises. Kai was as handsome as sin; he had creamy white skin, dark mysterious eyes and a toned physique that had all the girls drooling. Lucky bastard.

"Mariam doesn't like Kai."

How could such a beautiful girl like an evil git like him? Mariam was a nice girl. Well, nice most of the time. Sometimes she told nasty jokes, and threw apples at people. At least they were apples though. Apples were healthy. She also liked sandwiches. Peanut butter and jelly ones. He often found Mariam snacking on them during lunch breaks.

"You really dig that girl, don't you?" Michael asked.

"Is it that obvious?" He hated having a crush on someone. It made thinking about important stuff quite difficult. Sometimes, he zoned out of class (usually Maths class) and found himself daydreaming about Mariam. Oh, how he loved the way she walked. The way she swayed those hips of hers. Damn, she had fine legs.

Michael turned his gaze to the bed, then back to Max, a dangerous smirk crossing his face. "Let's make this year a little more interesting. I won't tell your mum about your... habits... if you manage to lose your virginity to Mariam by the end of the year."

"What?" Max blurted. "That's not fair!"

"Your mum wouldn't approve of this, and you know that. She'd probably tie your hands together at night to stop it from happening," Michael pointed out. Sadly, that was true. His mother could be pretty extreme. "I will dob you in... if you refuse to agree."

Note to self, Michael Parker is evil, Max thought. "But how am I supposed to do that? She doesn't even know who I am!" Once he managed to strike a conversation with her, and Mariam somehow confused him with Tyson. They didn't even look alike!

"Because I'm such an awesome guy and a good friend, I'll lend you a helping hand."

Great. Public humiliation. Just what he needed. "I can talk to girls."

"Do you remember the time you took Emily out on a date?" Michael asked, giving Max a woeful look.

Max nodded. Two years ago Max developed a tiny crush on his fellow housemate. This was before he met Mariam of course. "We went bowling and I injured myself. Mum picked us home and nursed me back to help." He remembered as if it had just happened yesterday. "It wasn't that disastrous."

"Emily didn't look at you for a week."

Max had also managed to somehow put his clothes on backwards that day. "Ok, so I screwed up. We're good now, though."

"She moved on from you pretty quick."

Emily hadn't dated again after her experience with Max. "At least we're still friends."

"I suppose."

"MAX! MICHAEL! BREAKFAST!" Judy shouted.

Their conversation came to an abrupt halt. "Breakfast time," Max announced, as he skipped out of the room. He then realized he hadn't yet 'cleaned up his mess' so he skipped back, and threw a pillow over it. He'd come back anyway when breakfast was over.

.

I wouldn't consider myself a Max/Mariam fan, but I had this idea, and it worked perfectly for this plot. This story will probably borderline a parody, but it will have its fair share of serious undertones. It'll be about the All-Stars, a team I barely mentioned in my main drama story, 'Nothing After All'. This story is simple, it's straight-forward and written to entertain. I hope you enjoy this crazy story! Reviews are much appreciated, as always!

What pairings would you like to see?


End file.
